


Beacon University

by Blue2Red



Category: RWBY
Genre: Additional - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue2Red/pseuds/Blue2Red
Summary: Collage AU. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang's collage adventures in beacon University with friends.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby could feel the sweat running down her neck to her back soaking through her clothes making them cling to her body uncomfortably. She ran and ran until every muscle in her body was burning and not the good type of burn like after an intense workout, this was the kind of burn that would make her legs ache at any kind of movement for the next few days. She kept driving herself forward with as much speed as she could manage. The consequences of the previous night’s actions were catching up to her. She spent the majority of last night preparing for her first day of collage and gathering everything she needed for her classes the next day. Only when the first hints of sunlight shone through her open window and the sound of birds chirping snapped her out of her concentration did she realize what time it was. She could feel the exhaustion weighing on her body as she shut her laptop down and crawled into bed hoping for any amount of sleep. A half hour went past and she was still awake. She climbed out of her bed and snatched her laptop off her desk. She lied back down with Netflix now open playing an episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine that she had been watching earlier that evening. The noise of the show faded into the background as she dozed off.

Not long after she had fallen asleep her alarm woke her with its insistent bleeping. She had always meant to change it to something less likely to give her a headache first thing in the morning but always forgot. She hit snooze five times before she couldn’t take it anymore and threw her phone to the end of her bed. There was a light thump as it hit the bed and fell towards the floor. As it hit the floor with a light thud her alarm stopped bleeping and she was left in silence. She slowly lifted herself up out of bed and dragged her self over to pick up her phone. She checked the time as a wave of panic settled over her. She was going to be late for her first day of collage. Scrambling around her room looking for any clean clothes left lying around she grabbed a worn pair of black ripped jeans, a faded graphic-tee and a pair of black vans. As she threw on her clothes she checked the time. There was less than twenty minutes to get to her collage which was a half hour away. She stuffed her phone, earphones and some left over money from diner into her pocket. She searched around for the key to her bike lock for 2 minutes before contemplating whether to wake Yang to ask if she knew where it was. Deciding against it knowing how grumpy Yang was in the morning she grabbed her bag and favorite red hoodie from the corner of her room before bolting through the door and towards the collage.

She managed to make it to the campus with five minutes to spare. She had gone to the open day so she somewhat knew her way around. She quickly double checked one of the maps to make sure she was going the right way. She arrived a minute before the professor strolled in and took a seat at the back of the room as she tried to catch her breath. She sighed in relief no one seemed to notice her. She didn’t want everyone’s first impression of her to be a sweaty mess. The professor began to explain the curriculum and what they would do this semester. There was a faint buzz from her pocket. It was a text from Yang.

**Yang**

Why is your bike still here?

**Ruby**

I woke up late and couldn’t find my key so I walked

**Yang**

By walked do you mean you ran

**Ruby**

Maybe....

**Yang**

You could have asked me to drop you there

**Ruby**

Do you know how grumpy you are in the morning? I’d like to survive my first day

**Yang**

Good point. Do you want me to pick you up? What time will you be done classes?

Her phone buzzed with a notification telling her she only had 5% battery left. Of course she forgot to charge her phone this day keeps getting better and better.

**Ruby**

I’m done at 3 meet me at the parking lot. My phones going to go dead so wait for me there.

**Yang**

Okay good luck on your first day sis

She smiled as she turned her attention back to the professors rambling. She could feel the energy being drained out of her as she struggled to keep her eyes open. An hour later the Professor finally dismissed them and she hauled herself out of her seat. There was a half hour before her next class. She walked to the coffee shop 5 minutes away from the campus to grab breakfast. She got a cookie and a coffee with a disturbing amount of sugar in an attempt to give herself some energy. She ate as she trekked back to the building she was in before. She stopped by the bathroom on her way to her next class to fix herself up. Her hair was like a birds nest faded red tips pointing everywhere. She managed to smooth it down so it was in its usual messy style. The back of her rose printed top was damp so she positioned herself awkwardly under the hand dryer trying to make her shirt somewhat dryer. When it was as dry as she could get it she threw her red hoodie back on in an attempt to hide any stains that were left. She managed to make herself look remotely decent before heading to her next class.

She walked into the room scanning for anyone who might have a charger not wanting to go the whole day without a phone. She noticed an elegant looking girl sitting in the right corner of the class on her phone seemingly texting someone. Ruby gathered herself and started towards the girl. As she got closer she noticed how beautiful she was. She had pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled up into a neat ponytail with a crown like hairpiece at the base. She was wearing a dark blue knee length skirt showing off the pale skin of her legs with a long sleeved white blouse and blue pumps. She was sitting gracefully with her legs crossed at the knee. Ruby could feel the nerves coming back she had never talked to a girl this pretty before. She gulped as she stopped in front of the girl who didn’t notice her.

“Hi sorry for bothering you but do you maybe have a charger I forgot mine and my phones dead and ikindofneedittotextmysisterand-“

Her rambling was cut short by a sharp glare from the girl. Ruby took a step back rubbing the back of her neck.

With an apologetic smile she mumbled “It’s okay I’ll ask someone else. Sorry for bothering you.”

She was about to leave when the girl rolled her eyes “Wait you can use mine just give it back to me when you’re done”

The pretty girl reached into her handbag sitting on the table in front of her and took out a pristine charger. Ruby nodded with a smile and took the charger from her extended hand.

“Thanks. I’m Ruby” she smiled.

“Weiss” she replied as she turned her attention back to her phone.

Ruby stood there awkwardly for a second before looking for a socket. She found one two seats down the row from Weiss. The room was mostly empty with a few people sitting towards the front of the room in groups. Ruby plugged her phone in and waited for the charging symbol to show up before she set the phone down on the table next her. She took a seat beside Weiss who looked up at her for a moment as she was sitting down before averting her eyes as the professor walked into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The cold breeze nipped at Ruby’s nose as she sat at the top of the hard steps in the empty parking lot. The hood pulled tightly over her head hid most of her face but gave her some protection from the bitter wind blowing against her body. Her hands were shoved deep in the pockets of her hoodie trying to keep in some semblance of warmth. One of her earphones had fallen out and was now hanging down above her shaking legs. The low sound of music coming from the earphone still stuck in her ear was not distracting her as much as she would have liked it to. A group of cheerful students passed behind her chatting about lunch and class. Her stomach grumbled at the thought of food. She had skipped lunch instead opting for another coffee with only a bit less sugar than the one this morning. The song playing in her ear changed five times before her phone buzzed. The screen lit up showing a message from yang.

**Yang**

Sorry rubes something came up. Can you walk home?

**Ruby**

Is everything okay? Yeah I’ll be home in a half hour

**Yang**

Blake’s sick so I’m going to go over to her for awhile. There’s some left over pizza in the fridge. Oh and don’t forget to invite any new friends to the party on Saturday

**Ruby**

Okay see you later. Tell Blake I hope she gets better soon

**Yang**

Will do sis

She stood up stretching her legs to trying to get some feeling back into them. While she was walking to the entrance she saw a flash of white hair out of the corner of her eye. Weiss was standing stiffly at the side of the road angrily mashing her fingers against her phones screen. The glare she was sending the phone could make hell freeze over. Ruby made a note to never get on Weiss’s bad side. While she was debating whether to approach the fuming girl she was interrupted by an annoyed voice.

“You’re staring” The cold voice pulled her attention back to the girl in front of her. Weiss had noticed Ruby and was now glowering at her. Ruby could feel her cheeks heat up despite the cold weather biting at her face.

“Oh uh sorry I kind of zoned out”

Weiss hummed in response.

“I just wanted to see if everything was okay you looked really angry”

She sighed “My driver cancelled on me last minute. Now I have to walk home”

“That sucks” she said nervously. “Which way do you live?”

Weiss pointed to the street on the left. It was the same way that Ruby was going.

“I live that way to” Ruby smiled “I could walk with you?” Ruby waited for a sign from Weiss to give her an answer. With a raised eyebrow Weiss nodded and turned on her heels walking down the street. When she jogged to catch up with the girl her legs protested still sore from that morning’s run. Just as she reached Weiss her foot hit a bump in the pavement. All she could see was the cold hard ground getting closer and closer to her face. Her heart was in her throat. As her face was about to collide with the side walk Weiss grabbed her arm slowing her fall and tilting her to the side. There was too much momentum and they both fell hitting the hard ground with a thud. Ruby felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and a weight across her stomach. She groaned as she tried to sit up and failed. Looking down she found the weight holding her down. Weiss was lying on top of her with her face against Ruby’s stomach. She could feel Weiss’s warm breath against the small bit of exposed skin sending goose bumps up her arms. When Weiss lifted her head up Ruby caught her eyes. They stayed as they had landed gazing at each other. Ruby could feel her heart speed up and her face heat up. After a minute the other girl slowly lifted herself up off Ruby realizing the position they were in. Her cheeks were red but Ruby couldn’t tell if it was just because of the cold. When Weiss gained her balance she offered a pale hand to Ruby who took it gladly.

“Sorry I’m very clumsy. Sorry for dragging you down with me”

“You say sorry a lot” Weiss shot back.

Ruby gave an awkward laugh “I guess I do”

Weiss rolled her pale eyes and started walking again. They were a short distance from Ruby’s apartment complex. It was a tall modern building with white walls and metal framed windows. As they reached the door Ruby turned to say goodbye when she remembered what Yang said about the party.

“We’re having a party this Saturday if you want to come?” she asked hesitantly

“We’re?”

“Me and my sister. There won’t be too many people mostly her friends but if you want to come along you’re welcome to”

Weiss thought for a moment before replying “I’ll think about it. Where and when?

Ruby slipped her phone out from her jean pockets and handed it to Weiss. “Put in your number I’ll text you the details” Weiss shot her a hesitant look before she took the phone and inspected it for a moment. It had a red case with a rose pattern on the back. The glass had some cracks and scraps from all the falls it had. She quickly inputted her number handing the phone back to Ruby. As Ruby took back the phone their fingers brushed. Weiss quickly withdrew her hand adverted her eyes to the clear sky suddenly finding it very interesting. Ruby noticed the scar coming down Weiss’s left eye from beneath her left eyebrow to the middle of her rosy cheek. Weiss realized what Ruby was looking at and quickly flicked her shiny white hair to cover the left side of her face. Ruby looked away seeing Weiss was uncomfortable with her looking at the scar.

“So I guess I’ll see you in class?”

“You will. Goodbye Ruby”

“Bye Weiss”

Ruby strolled up to the door and put in the code. The buildings warmth was a great change from the icy weather outside. She took the elevator to the 3rd floor thinking back on the day’s events. When she reached her apartment she threw her hoodie over the back of the couch before crashing face first into the pillows. Yang wouldn’t be back for a few hours so she could have some peace to sleep before her sister came back and brought the chaos with her. The exhaustion caught up to her and she quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. The 3rd chapter will be out sometime this week.


End file.
